


AMMUNATION

by Zweim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde apocalyptique gouverné par le tyrannique Loki, Bucky et Tony tentent de survivre. [MONDE ALTERNATIF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel.

 **Note de l'auteur (Zweim) :** Actuellement, trois chapitres sont écrits. Il doit rester quelques petites fautes d'orthographe, des erreurs dues à mon inattention.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une review = un auteur heureux ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une lourde caisse de métal, tomba le long d’un vieux gratte-ciel en ruine. Il percuta le sol fait de sable et de morceaux de bitume dans un bruit tonitruant, démontrant ainsi son poids conséquent. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme sortit du bâtiment pour s’en approcher. Son visage était dissimulé dans un linge noir, il portait une casquette sur la tête et était vêtu à la façon d’un militaire : treillis, gilet pare-balles caché sous une veste en cuire et rangers. Une tenue adéquate, adaptée au temps aride et peu encline à l’environnement de survie qui régnait à New York.  

Il frappa violemment l’ouverture de la gigantesque boîte de métal, qui s’ouvrit en laissant s’échapper armes, munitions et autres objets d’une technologie aujourd’hui dépassée. 

C’était mieux que rien. 

Il s’approcha des divers objets éparpillés et son regard se posa sur un écran transparent de forme rectangulaire. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et, au contact de sa main de métal, l’objet s’anima brusquement. Le logo de Stark Industrie apparut puis laissa place à  une carte des environs. L’homme porta son attention sur son bras cybernétique qui diffusait une légère et discrète lumière rougeâtre. Ce fait, peu atypique, ne l’étonna pas. Il était lui-même le produit de Stark Industrie, qui était aujourd’hui détruite, disparue, suite au couronnement d’un véritable tyran : le Roi Loki. 

Un bruit suspect attira son attention, il regarda alors attentivement la map et il vit avec effarement qu’un objet volant non-identifié s’approchait de sa position. Il pouvait, en effet, distinctement l’entendre à  présent.  Les turbines que le drone possédait faisaient un bruit semblant sorti tout droit des Enfers, un bruit synonyme de mort pour le fugitif. 

Il se mit alors à  courir dans le sens opposé, à  toute vitesse, aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Il progressait rapidement à  travers les rues désertiques où la flore sauvage reprenait ses droits. Il n’avait aucune difficulté à sauter et escalader les ruines qu’il rencontrait. Il était agile et avait presque toujours vécu ainsi. 

Il rejoignit une moto, garée au beau milieu de la route de terre, dont on pouvait aisément deviner qu’elle avait autrefois été recouverte de goudron.  C’était un siècle révolu. 

Il enfourcha le véhicule à deux roues, puis il démarra dans un crissement de pneu et un nuage de poussière. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant, sa vie était en jeu. L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines exacerbait ses réflexes, le rendant plus vif et accroissant sa capacité de traitement. 

Non loin de lui, derrière, au-dessus du sol, l’objet de métal, semblable à  un drone de combat, le traçait. Il le suivait et gardait une certaine distance entre eux. Il en connaissait parfaitement la raison : ce qui semblait être deux missiles volèrent dans sa direction. 

Il n’avait pas peur, il était habitué. Il était armé, préparé à  affronter ce genre de situation. C’était monnaie courante, pour ainsi dire.

Il sortit de l’une de ses poches intérieures un leurre explosif. Au loin, il put voir le panneau vert indiquant la sortie direction Brooklyn. Il s’y engagea, après avoir activé puis lancé son arme. 

Aucun dégât.  

Les deux missiles continuaient de foncer droit sur lui.

Un grognement frustré fit vibrer ses cordes vocales, tandis qu’il en sortait un deuxième. Il n’avait pas dit son dernier mot et il ne comptait sûrement pas mourir ici. Il avait d’autres aspirations. Aussi, lorsqu’il passa sous un tunnel étroit, il en profita pour lancer l’explosif et, attiré par la chaleur que l’objet produisait, il parvint à mettre hors d’état de nuire l’un des deux monstres de métal. 

Ce fut, cette fois-ci, un soupire de soulagement qui s’échappa de ses lèvres. 

Il continua de rouler, slalomant entre les débris d’anciens immeubles en ruines et autres bâtiments détruits. Habile comme il l’était, il n’avait aucun problème à s’adapter à cet environnement hostile et sa vieille Harley lui était d’un grand secour. Il ne lui restait en revanche plus qu’un leurre. Un leurre explosif pour détruire cet autre missile, plus qu’une seule et unique chance. 

Aussi, entreprit-il de le lancer au bon moment, lorsqu’il se trouvait près du mur de ce qui devait auparavant être un cinéma. Le missile suivit le leurre et, heurtant le mur, explosa en détruisant le fragile bâtiment. 

L’esquisse d’un sourire satisfait étira ses fines lèvres, avant qu’il ne perçoive sur le miroir de son rétroviseur le drone qui continuait de le traquer. Son regard redevint dur comme la pierre et froid comme la glace. Il était un bloc, solide, incassable, inébranlable.  Ces choses, il les avait toujours combattues. Il ne ressentait donc toujours aucune forme de crainte. Il savait ce qu’il lui restait à  faire, notamment lorsqu’il vit quelques mètres face à  lui un amas de pierre pouvant servir de tremplin. C’était risqué et sa jolie Harley Davidson n’y survivrait pas mais… c’était ça ou perdre la vie. Sa décision était prise. Il se trouverait un autre véhicule.

Il fit vrombir le moteur puis il prit de la vitesse.

Le temps sembla alors passer au ralentis, probablement une déformation de la perception dû à l’importante dose d’épinéphrine, l’adrénaline. Cela lui arrivait lorsque le danger devenait potentiellement important et.. létal. On le lui avait expliqué : acuité visuelle et capacité de réaction accélérée.

Il s’élança dans les airs jusqu’à  atterrir sur le dos du drône. Il s’y accrocha à  l’aide de son bras métallique sans aucune difficulté. La parois de l’appareil ne pouvait lui résister, lui dont le bras cybernétique était fait du métal le plus solide au monde. 

Il commença alors à  le détruire, à l’éventrer sans perdre de temps. Et dans un même temps, l’appareil, lui, semblait être pris de frénésie : il volait dans toutes les direction possible, sans doute pour faire éjecter le parasite qui menaçait de l’achever. 

Et lorsque ce dernier entreprit de détruire le système qui lui permettait de voler, ses hélices tournant à vive allure, il s’écrasa lourdement sur le sol. 

L’homme fut violemment projeté contre un arbre en fin de vie, son dos percuta avec une brutalité inouïe le tronc sec. Il n’eut cependant aucun dommage, aucune blessure hormis peut-être quelques bleus qui ne tarderaient pas à  pointer le bout de leur nez. Il ferait avec. Il se leva, non sans rencontrer quelques difficulté, engourdit et déstabilisé par la chut vertigineuse qu’il venait de faire. C’est alors qu’il vit une chevelure blonde, dans ce qui semblait être le cockpit de l’appareil. Il s’en approcha, découvrant ainsi son propriétaire. 

Il s’agissait d’un homme imposant devant avoir à  peu près son âge. 

Il le sortit du drone puis il profita du fait qu’il était inconscient pour entraver ses poignets à  l’aide d’un bar métallique. Il devait être certes fort, mais il n’en restait pas moins un homme.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel.

 **Note de l'auteur (Zweim) :** N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une review = un auteur heureux ! ;)

Bonne lecture et en espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

— Bucky, des conneries, tu en as fait, mais celle-là est la plus stupide et la plus irréfléchie que tu ais jamais faite ! s'égosillait Tony Stark.

Ce dernier ne cessait de gesticuler et de d'énoncer une interminable litanie pour lui dire combien son compère était benêt. Et ce comportement outrancier durait depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Peut-être plus. Bucky avait une mauvaise gestion du temps. Les deux hommes se trouvaient face à la prison de fortune du blond qui avait entretemps repris conscience. Cependant, Bucky avait pris ses précautions en l'enfermant non seulement dans une prison solide, mais aussi en le menottant réellement. Tony, pour sa part, avait créé un petit gadget permettant d'envoyer une décharge électrique et qu'il avait placé sur le poignet droit de leur captif.

— A situation difficile, solution drastique, se contenta finalement de prononcer Bucky.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser, ni même de s'expliquer quant à la raison de son comportement. Il ne voulait pas abandonner cet homme. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner une seconde fois. Son coeur se serra douloureusement en rencontrant les orbes orageuse, un océan en pleine tempête.

Que lui ont-ils fait ? se demanda-t-il en serrant son poing gauche.

Tony ne put hélas le voir faire, s'en soucier, puisque sa vision s'assombrit peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aveugle. Il jura plusieurs fois, puis il retira ses lunettes.

— Plus de batterie.

Bucky se tourna vers lui, soucieux de son état. Il s'approche du brun et glissa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se pencha, jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer son oreille du bout de ses lèvres. Le frisson qui parcourut la peau hâlée de son ingénieur ne lui échappa pas.

— Retournons dans ton atelier.

Bucky et Tony quittèrent ce qui était devenu une véritable prison, abandonnant ainsi leur silencieux prisonnier. Le génie se laissa conduire avec grand plaisir, fébrile et impatient de se retrouver enfin seul avec l'autre homme. Il voulait recouvrer la vue au plus vite, il aimait plonger ses orbes noisettes, cachées par ses satanées lunettes, dans les yeux mi-vert mi-bleu de son colocataire. Et les rares sourires qu'il lui adressait était comme un baume : réconfortant et réparateur. Il l'aimait, cet intrépide qui sortait chaque semaine de leur tanière, risquant sa vie pour leur apporter de quoi survivre et s'occuper. Il s'en trouvait même fou amoureux.

Et la réciproque était évidente !

Bucky et lui formaient un couple, un vrai. Soudé et uni par les multiples dangers qu'ils ont ensemble affronté. Un amour hors du commun, naît du chaos et de la destruction, de la peur de mourir également.

Des années qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais rien n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'ébranler cet amour qui semblait aussi solide que le vibranium. Ce n'était donc pas un pecno sortit tout droit de la majestueuse et terrifiante citée d'Asgard qui allait les séparer.

Faisant donc fi de cet élément perturbateur, Tony entreprit de changer les batteries de ses intensificateurs de lumières, afin de recouvrer la vue. Mais une grimace déforma ses traits lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la lumière, l'image qu'il percevait était en noir et blanc. Pas de couleur, aucune teinte.

— Ca ne suffit plus… murmura-t-il à voix basse, déçu.

— Demain je retournerai là-bas et je-

— C'est hors de question ! s'exclama subitement le génie.

Il prit le visage de Bucky entre ses mains, tout en le suppliant du regard.

En dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Tony ressentait une certaine angoisse qui le paralysait chaque fois que son amant était de sortie. C'était une situation difficilement supportable pour lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était sa raison de vivre, avec Jarvis.

— Tu y retourneras la semaine prochaine et, chut, ne dis rien, car peu importe ce que tu as bien pu trouver là-bas, ta vie est bien plus importante. Réfléchis, leur soldat a disparu ! Ils vont quadriller la zone, le rechercher. N'y vas pas, Bucky, Bucks, amour… reste avec moi, le supplia Tony.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt déchiré, abîmé du plus grand, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux illumina son visage. Bucky aimait le voir sourire, l'ingénieur était un homme particulièrement séduisant, d'une sensualité sans appel et il se pensait chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Et s'il n'y avait que son sourire, qu'il aimait…

Il aimait aussi ses plaisanteries grotesques mais si amusantes, qu'elles parvenaient à le détendre. Son côté tactile et câlin, possessif aussi. Son incroyable génie également, il ne cessait de surprendre, d'épater Bucky en inventant chaque jour des choses plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Tony avait été un véritable rayon de soleil.

Il avait égayé sa vie, il l'avait empêché d'y mettre un terme. Et chaque jour qui passait, il remerciait dieu pour le formidable cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas cet amour et cette loyauté.

— Tony, je t'aime, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Bucky débarrassa d'un ample mouvement de bras les objets qui s'entassaient sur l'un des espaces de travail de Tony, puis il le souleva pour l'y déposer. Il ne quitta pas une seule seconde ses lèvres, hormis pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle.

L'ingénieur noua ses jambes autour de son bassin et ses bras autour de son cou, tout en répondant avec amour à ce langoureux échange.

Bucky voulait l'honorer, honorer le corps gracile et délicat de son tendre compagnon.

Il le connaissait par coeur maintenant, il savait précisément où se trouvaient les parties sensibles, ces zones érogènes sources de beaucoup de plaisir. Et il entreprit de les stimuler à la plus grande joie de leur propriétaire.

Bucky était certes une force de la nature, mais il pouvait faire preuve d'une infinie douceur. Et c'était ce que Tony appréciait. Il savait que Bucky faisait toujours attention à lui. Il veillait à son bien-être, parfois même un peu trop. Mais il aimait ça et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait.

D'une voix tremblante et désireuse, il murmura d'une voix excessivement suave : prends moi.

C'était-là une mission que Bucky réussit… avec brio.


End file.
